


Hockey Game

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey game turns into more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Game

**Author's Note:**

> Old work under RiaRath101

Michael sat on the couch next to Zan trying to pay attention to the hockey game. He had never had a problem watching the game before tonight. since hockey was one of his most favorite sports. Deep down, he knew the reason was that Zan had never been sitting next to him during the game. He knew the second Zan walked into a room since his body responded instantly. Zan had found his way into his dreams at night which made him so hard that his c.ock hurt and his body ached for him. 

Zan smirked, while watching the game knowing exactly how Michael felt since he felt the same way. Sitting next to Michael, he decided that he had waited long enough. Acting like he was paying attention to the game, he moved his hand to Michael’s jeans finding that Michael was hard like he had suspected. 

Michael stared at Zan’s hand cupping his hardened c.ock through his jeans and wondered if he was in one of his many dreams about Zan. 

Using his powers, Zan stripped Michael of his clothes and freed his hardened c.ock. 

Michael couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise and moan of frustration when he felt Zan’s hand around his hardened c.ock.

Moving his hand away from Michael’s hardened c.ock, Zan turned slightly and placed his hands on Michael’s hips and lifted him up off the couch. 

Michael’s brown eyes doubled in size as Zan brought him down into his lap so his back was pressing into Zans chest and they were still watching the game. He felt Zans hardened c.ock pressing into his body through Zans jeans and couldn’t stop the moan of frustration from escaping his mouth. 

Zan moved his hand away from Michael’s hip and took Michael’s hardened c.ock into his hand making Michael squirmed in his lap. He started to pump his hardened c.ock and concentrated making his own jeans melt away from his own body. 

Michael started squirming more when he felt Zans hardened c.ock against his heated skin. 

Zan pumped Michael’s hardened c.ock. 

Michael thrust his hips silently begging Zan to fill him with his hard c.ock. 

Timing his movements perfectly, Zan moved his other hand to his own c.ock and held his c.ock so that his head would enter Michael’s virgin ass with the next thrust of his hips. 

Michael whimpered and tears filled his brown eyes when Zans large mushroom head entered his virgin ass. He stilled his movements unsure of the pain. 

Having every intention of making Michael his b’tch, Zan moved his hand away from his c.ock and placed his hand back on Michael’s hip. He thrust his hips up while pulling Michael down onto his hardened c.ock forcing him to take his hard c.ock inside of his tight ass. 

The sharp pain, Michael felt when Zan broke through his cherry and filled him completely caused him to whimper. 

Zan held Michael still wanting him to adjust to his c.ock being buried deep inside of him while wanting to punish him for waiting at the same time. Moving his hand away from Michael’s hardened c.ock, he smirked when Michael’s c.ock jumped begging him to keep touching him. 

Michael moaned in frustration when the pain lessened wanting to feel what he had been imaging for months now. ”Please . . . I . . . wanted . . . this . . . for . . . so . . . long” Micheal begged. 

Zan brought his mouth to Michael’s ear and slipped his tongue inside of his ear. 

Michael moaned feeling his hardened c.ock jump in response. 

Zan ran his tongue around the inside of Michael’s ear before slipping his tongue out. “Iz known n ya gonna waits till the commercial,”Zan whispered. 

Michael whimpered, needing relief from his c.ock so badly. He moved his hands planning on relieving the growing ache in his c.ock.

Knowing what Michael intended, Zan moved his free hand and grabbed Michael’s hands. He placed Michael’s hands on his thighs and growled, “Ya ain’t allowed ta touch ya self.” 

Michael moaned in frustration and for the first time in his life wished for a commercial during the game. 

Zan moved his mouth to Michael’s neck and took the skin near his collarbone into his mouth. He sucked hungrily wanting to leave his mark on him. 

Michael moaned in pleasure and frustration while enjoying how Zan’s mouth felt against his skin. 

Releasing the skin from his mouth, Zan admired the dark purple hickey he had given him. He moved his hand back to Michael’s hardened c.ock making Michael moaned in pleasure. 

Wanting and needing more, Michael tried to thrust his hips. He moaned in frustration when Zan continued to hold him still. 

Zan smirked while waiting for the commercial. He ran his thumb nail along the vein on Michael’s hardened c.ock. 

Micheal gulped and wondered how long Zan was going to continue to tease him. Michael glanced at the TV and sighed seeing a commercial come on. 

Zan moved his hand away from Michael’s hardened c.ock and placed his hand on his hip. He slowly lifted him off his hardened c.ock. 

”Zan . . . “Michael moaned in protest. 

“Turn around.”Zan ordered. 

Michael eagerly turned around so he was facing Zan and was about to sit in his lap when Zan waved his hand over his hardened c.ock.

“Blow me.”Zan ordered. 

Michael reluctantly kneeled on the floor and brought his mouth to Zans hardened c.ock Opening his mouth, he used his tongue to lick up the pre-cum on the large mushroom head before taking the head into his mouth and sucked hungrily. 

“Take me all the way in,”Zan moaned in frustration. 

Michael took Zans hardened c.ock completely into his mouth and gagged as the head touched the back of his throat. 

Zan moved his hands into Michael’s hair encouraging him to continue. 

Michael relaxed his throat and thrust his mouth up and down his hardened c.ock. He moaned in frustration feeling his hardened c.ock become even harder. 

Zan thrust his hips up making his hardened c.ock go deep into Michael’s mouth. 

Michael gagged again on Zans first thrust but quickly recovered taking all of his c.ock.

Zan thrust his f.ucking Michael’s mouth with his c.ock. 

Michael sucked hungrily while Zan continued thrust his c.ock in and out of his mouth.   
  
”Michael . . . Zan moaned in pure pleasure. He thrust his hardened c.ock in and out of Michael’s mouth until his hot seed shot into his mouth.

Michael greedily drank down his seed liking how he tasted with a hint of spice and realized at that moment that no matter how many times he drank down his cum that he would always want more. He continued to suck making Zan hard again 

“Enough,” Zan growled. 

Michael quickly released Zans hardened c.ock from his mouth. 

”Get in my lap,”Zan order in a thick and husky voice. 

Climbing into Zans lap, Michael moaned when his hardened c.ock brushed against his ass.

Zan moved one of his hands to Michael’s hip lifting him up slightly and wrapping his other hand around his hardened c.ock. He moved his hand from Michael’s hip to his ass checks spreading him and thrusting up.   
Michael whimpered feeling Zans large mushroom head slowly entering his ass. 

Zan moved his hands to Micheals hips pulling him down in one swift movement forcing Micheal to take his large hard c.ock inside of his tight ass again. 

Michael whimpered and moaned in pleasure. 

Zan helped Michael to thrust his hips up and down making his hardened c.ock slide in and out of his ass. 

Michael grunted in pleasure amazed at how good he felt. He gasped when his ass clenched around Zans thrusting hardened c.ock for the first time. 

Zan wanted to feel him clench around him again but wanted to be in complete control. “Iz wants ta change positions.”

Michael moaned in frustration knowing that meant he was going to pull out of him again. 

Lifting Michael up of his c.ock, Zan laid Michael back against the cushions. Moving his hands to Michael’s legs, he lifted his legs putting his leg by his head and swiftly thrusting his hardened c.ock back inside of Michael’s tight ass. 

“Ohhh . . . “Michael moaned in pleasure. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out of Michael’s tight ass. He made certain to keep his thrusts slow wanting Michael to feel each inch of his hard c.ock with each of his thrusts. 

Michael grunted and moaned in pleasure as his ass clenched around Zans thrusting hard c.ock and his hot seed shot out all over his stomach. His body trembled underneath Zan as he continued to thrust his hardened c.ock harder and faster making his large mushroom head brush against his g-spot. “Zan . . . “Michael screamed. His ass clamped down on Zans thrusting hardened c.ock again and again silently begging him to fill him with his seed. 

Thrusting his hardened c.ock as deep as he possible could, Zan filled Michael’s clenching ass with his hot seed. ”Micheal . . .” Zan screamed. 

Michael grunted in pleasure while his body rejoiced at having been filled with his seed. Slipping his c.ock out of Michael’s tight ass, Zan moved his finger to the line of his sperm that seeped out and pushed it back up and into his ass. His finger slipped inside of his ass making Michael squirm. 

”Please . . . “Micheal begged. 

Zan smirked, seeing the simple touch had made Michael’s c.ock rock hard again. He moved Michael’s legs so he was lying on the couch.

”Ya wants more?”Zan asked. 

“Yes,”Michael answered in a thick and husky voice.  
  
“Ya dont wanna finish watchin da game?” Zan asked. 

Michael shook his head no having forgotten about the game during the commercial. 

”What do you want?” Zan asked. ”You,” Michael answered. 

“I play for keeps,” Zan said. 

“I know and that’s what I have wanted just need you to show me how much,”Michael said. Getting up from the couch, Michael led Zan into his bedroom knowing that a simple hockey game had given him what he truly desired and needed.

 

The End.


End file.
